Revelations
by JasmineLief
Summary: Something's bothering Sam and Danny wants to help -oneshot- R&R please! *Rated T for suicidal thoughts* **Title Credits to Aurora Marie Williams! thanks so much!**


"You say you're my best friend, yet you have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

Sam slammed the door in Danny's face

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Sinking to the floor, I begin to cry.

Cool it Sam get a hold of yourself.

What's with me lately?

I mean, it's not like this is any of Danny's fault.

This is all Paulina.

Paulina's been spreading rumors about me at school again, so I'm bound to feel the usual pain that comes with them, right?

So why am I so mad at Danny?

My clueless Danny.

He'd do anything to protect me; I know that, so why does he seem so completely oblivious to all the rumors and lies about me?

Rumors so plainly stating that I'm a slut and a liar to everybody in the entire school.

What's the chance that he actually believes that stuff?

Could he really think all that about me?

No. Of course not, he's my best friend. He knows me better than anyone, sometimes even better than myself…

So if that's not it, then what is?

Why hasn't he said anything to me?

Why has he been acting like everything is ok?

If I hadn't almost started crying at lunch today and ran off, he'd still be clueless as to how I'm feeling right now.

And now that he does ask how I'm doing, I reward him by slamming the door in his face?

How am I ever going to get this boy to like me?

Danny, my secret crush.

The boy I've liked for as long as I can remember; who also happens to be one of the few people that really understand me.

Hey mind, tell me again how I'm going to get this to work?

How I'm supposed to deal with Paulina's rumors _and _finally tell Danny how I feel?

Honestly I don't quite see that happening…

* * *

**Danny's POV**

What… Just… Happened?

She – she's crying?

Sam never cries.

All I want to do right now is open the door, pull her into my arms, and tell her everything's ok.

I want to tell her that we'll get through this together and that nobody believes Paulina's rumors anyway.

But that's not something that your typical best guy-friend would do, now is it?

She still doesn't know that I like her – probably never will – and besides, if she doesn't feel the same way things would just get weird and I can see our friendship being ruined in a matter of seconds.

So instead I just slide to the floor by her door and wait for her to come out.

Eventually she'll have to open the door and talk to me.

See, Paulina's been spreading rumors about her lately. They're mostly about Sam being a total slut and a complete liar.

Since I know that's not true, I don't pay attention to them.

But nobody really believes them. Right?

I mean, what's not to love about Sam?

She's smart, kind, cool, and she has gorgeous eyes…

The way she's not afraid to look directly into your eyes when she's talking to you…

That look she gets when – woah man, calm down.

This is about Sam now, put your feelings on the backburner for a while.

The thing is, I've never seen her react to rumors like this before.

Through the years we've had lots of rumors go around that we hooked up or other rumors like the one about Sam now.

Normally she would walk right up to the person and set them straight.

She never bought into them, until now…

What's wrong with my Sam?

Out of the corner of my eye I see the door open, ever so slightly.

I peer through the crack at one of her beautiful amethyst eyes.

Her cheeks are stained with tears.

I get up before she has time to shut the door again, and open it wider.

I pull her into a hug and I rub her back lightly.

I feel her give up and she buries her face in my chest and starts to sob again.

I gently pull her over to her bed and lay her down next to me and sit down with her head in my lap.

I stroke her hair and wait for her to stop crying.

Eventually her sobs turn into hiccups and I gather the courage to utter a single question.

"Why?"

She slowly raises her head and wiped her cheeks dry.

She takes a deep, jagged breath, and begins.

"Well you know all the rumors Paulina spreads about me right?"

I nod.

"Of course you do," she says with a slight chuckle as she shakes her head.

"At first, I didn't pay attention to them at all. I knew who I was and I wasn't about to let Paulina ruin my life with her lies. I kept shutting her out but soon enough, I started to believe her."

She pauses for a second, as if she's sorting out the story in her head, figuring out what to say next.

"The rumors started to get to me and I began doubting myself, bit by bit. I started to wonder, what is she's right? What if I really am just some freaky Goth chick with no friends? What if you started believing those rumors? What if you suddenly stopped wanting to hang out with me?

"Then since you seemed to be acting like nothing was wrong I started doubting you and our friendship. Even Tuck didn't seem to pick up on my situation.

"And that was when I hit rock-bottom. When I realized that you were what kept me going. And that without you, I really see no point in life anymore…

"I didn't feel confident anymore, I stopped eating at home, and eventually I tried to kill myself… I was never able to though, all I saw was your face in my mind and I just couldn't do it…"

Her voice trails off.

I look directly into her sad eyes and immediately I'm consumed with guilt.

"I'm really sorry… I had no ide-" she cuts me off.

"It's ok. I feel a little better, now that I'm telling you about it."

I still feel really guilty, scared even, but I let her continue.

"And so today at lunch, when I heard all the whispers and felt everyone's eyes trained on me, I guess I just… lost it. And I know I was being really selfish but I just wanted your attention. I wanted you to pull me into your arms and tell me everything was ok. I wanted you to tell me that we'd get through this together, and that nobody even believes those rumors about me."

Funny, that's exactly what I was just thinking.

I'm such an idiot.

"So when you followed me out of the cafeteria and walked me home I let my emotions get the better of me. So I slammed the door in your face and cried…"

Sensing that she's done, I try to find the right words to say.

All right Danny, it's now or never. Tell Sam how you feel.

Heart racing and palms suddenly sweaty I think about what I'm about to do.

Am I really going to confess to my best friend that I like her?

And not just that I like her, but that I'd do anything to make her happy again and stay by her side forever if that's what she wanted?

Yes, absolutely.

I gulp, "Sam, you know you're my best friend right? And that even though you're my best friend, I can still never figure out what you're thinking? And that even though it might take an eternity, some day I will be able to figure out what you're thinking by just looking at you and that I'll understand you completely?

"Jeez Sam, what I'm trying to say is that I really like you, a lot. And because it hurts me to see you like this, I'm going to try my hardest to make you smile again, and keep you smiling for the rest of your life. I love you."

I realize that at this point I'm holding her hands so tight I might've stopped circulation. I loosen my grip but still hold on tight, like if I let go she'll disappear forever.

Looking into her deep purple eyes I feel as though my heart has stopped beating and my face as burning a bright red hue.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Did I hear him correctly?

Did Danny Fenton just tell me that he loves me?

And did he say he'd make me smile forever?

Wow.

He really likes me.

And I really like him.

No, scratch that, I love him.

I look into his crystal clear blue eyes and I notice he's blushing.

This causes streaks of pink to creep their way onto my cheeks as well.

What am I waiting for?

This isn't like me!

Well, to be honest, this whole day has just been an emotional rollercoaster for me and I'm just really out of character today…

I know I have to say something, but what?

Do I simply say that I love him too?

Or is that too little?

Do I say more?

The seconds wear on and I'm aware that disappointment begins to cloud his eyes.

I've taken too long.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. Clearly you don't feel the sa-" I cut him off.

I lean over and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Now that I think of it, this is the first genuine kiss I've shared with Danny.

It's not a fake-out make-out; he's not under some magic spell, he's just Danny.

And I have to say; this feels good, kissing him.

I pull away slowly and smile as I look into his eyes again.

The most adorable grin makes its way across his face and we lean in once more.

Fireworks go off in my head again and again, and everything just feels right for once.

I forget about Paulina and her cruel lies.

I forget that a short while ago I was yelling at the love of my life.

All I can think about is how this one boy has managed to turn my world upside-down in so little time.

Speaking of time, what time is it?

I break the kiss and before I look at the clock, we just sit there holding each other for a while.

Then I look, and it's 2 in the morning.

Wait, it's 2 AM?

Tiredness washes over me in a wave and I sense Danny's struggling to fight it too.

"Danny, it's late. Like really late," I whisper to him.

"I know, I guess I should get going huh?" he sighs as he makes a motion to stand up.

But I don't want him to leave me just yet.

"Wait, don't go yet," I plead. " Wait until I fall asleep ok?"

He nods and turns around while I change.

What a gentleman.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I bring my hand up to my lips and touch the spot where Sam's lips rested just a few moments ago.

She kissed me.

For real this time, not a fake-out make-out, nobody's life was in danger, I was just kissing Sam.

It was a… magical experience.

My back is turned as I wait for Sam to change into her pajamas.

Now that I think about it, I've never seen Sam sleeping before.

As I'm thinking I almost miss when Sam tells me I can turn around again.

Wow, she's really cute in her pajamas.

She's wearing one of my shirts – she's worn them before – and loose black shorts.

I realize it's the first time I've seen Sam wear white by choice since middle school.

She's scrubbed off her makeup and her porcelain white skin seems to glow.

She's utterly breathtaking, perfection in pajamas.

I make my way to where she's standing and I give her a deep kiss.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to her bed and tuck her in.

I turn off the lights and then return to her bedside and kneel next to her.

I give her a kiss on the forehead, a simple motion yes, but it just feels all the more romantic.

Then she grabs my hand and pulls it close to her face.

I can feel her breath tickle my fingers.

She gives it a light kiss.

"Goodnight," she whispers softly as she nods off to sleep.

I lean in to give her a peck on the cheek and slip out my hand from hers.

I go ghost and quietly fly away to my house and leave her beautifully and blissfully asleep.

"Goodnight Sam," I whisper to the sky.

As I'm falling asleep there's only one person on my mind.

Sam, the love of my life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys thanks for reading :) Sort of fluffy but whatever I liked it, let me know if anyone has any ideas for other one-shots or stories in the reviews, or just let me know if you liked it or not :D **

**Thanks again guys **


End file.
